All the Things We've Never Done
by Jade-Max
Summary: Jaina and Zekk look back on their life together on a special anniversary. AU.


October 2005

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucas, I'm just playing in his sandbox. The inspiration is from the "Martina McBride" song of the same name. My muse, George the leprechaun, bit me and wouldn't leave well enough alone so here's the product of his spawning ;)

Title: All The Things We've Never Done

Author: JadeMax

Era: Really AU Post Yuuzhan Vong War +30 or so years

Keywords: Mush, romance, anniversary, Jaina, Zekk, J/Z, Z/J, song fic

Genre: Mush/romance, song fic

Summary: Reflection on their lives together has brought some regrets to

Status: Completed

Notes: Listen to the song, it's worth it. Oh, and I'm going under the assumption here that Zekk was able to save Jaina from falling in "Dark Journey" and she never turned to Jagged Fel. So Zekk and Jaina have been together since Dark Journey, which wasn't really dark, 'cause she found a solution in the light side.

**All The Things We've Never Done**

The music was soft, romantic, filling the room as the couple swayed to the melody. The room was dimly lit to help the mood, candle burning softly on all available surfaces and the smell of vanilla and spice mingled with the lingering odors of their recently completed dinner.

She gazed at her husband of many years, noting the graying at his temples and the silver threads now lining the off-black ponytail tied loosely at the nape of his neck. She let her eyes wander over his face, taking in the laugh lines around his eyes, the strain lines around his lips and wondering if he'd ever been more handsome.

His arms were loose about hr waist as they swayed to the music in their small apartment, two glasses of the finest Corellian brandy sitting on the nearby coffee table. She closed her eyes; resting her head on his chest as they moved together for several minutes. The regular, strong beat of his heart was a familiar sound under her ear.

The song ended, and she lifted her head. His emerald eyes met hers, and he reached out to take both glasses. She smiled, accepting hers as he lifted his glass in a silent toast. She mimicked the movement, knowing he was toasting to their 35th wedding anniversary. Toasting to 35 years of wonderful memories.

Yet, even as she tipped the glass to her lips to drink, she noted a shadow cross his eyes. He had something on his mind, something he wanted to talk about that was dampening his mood. She swallowed the liquid slowly, savoring the taste. She knew he'd tell her eventually.

A long, silent moment passed as she looked into his eyes, seeing the love and respect that had made them such a formidable team over the years. He smiled then, and she closed her eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

They put the glasses on the table and settled onto the love seat. The silence was comfortable, not only lovers, but friends, they often spent long hours in silence. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and gave him time to organize his thoughts. If she questioned him, he'd close up, it was better to allow him time to speak on his own.

Finally, he spoke, his voice soft. "Thirty five years is a long time, my love. But, I can't help but wonder if it's too long. I feel like I've blinked and watched as our lives have passed us by. I've promised myself I would build you a house, one so large it would rival the palace of Hapes, but I've never done that. Here we are, in this small apartment, and I've never done that for you. I regret that I didn't."

She listened, feeling his still-strong hands stroke her hair gently, knowing he wasn't yet finished.

"I also swore to myself that I would take you places, hot places where you could tan on the beach and be carefree again. I wanted take you on a real honeymoon, like we never had before the kids came along, but I never have. I wanted to take you some place special, some place fancy... I have so many regrets..."

He trailed off, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

She let him think for a moment longer before pulling away. She took his hands in hers, and looked deep into his eyes, smiling softly. "You know what just occurred to me? The thoughts that bring you such regret, what hasn't happened yet, make me proud."

His brow creased and she lifted one hand to gently soothe away the lines. "You're still here, my love. You never walked away if I needed you to stay, even if I didn't want you to."

He opened his mouth to respond but she moved her hand to place a finger over his lips. "Shhh, it's my turn now. I know you regret what we've never done, but look at it from my point of view. You've never cheated on me, you've always been true. You've never walked away when the going got rough. You've never, ever made me feel as if I'm not the one for you. We've been through some tough times, Zekk."

Her smile was just for him. "But through it all, we've kept our vows and we've stayed not only lovers but friends as well. Because of that we don't keep secrets from each other. You know as well as I do that secrets can hurt a relationship. But we've never done that, we've always been honest with each other. We've stayed true to the feelings that brought us together and you've never broken my heart."

She searched his gaze, leaning forward so see more clearly into the eyes that had captivated her as a child, a teenager and then as an adult. Tears lined his lashes, and she could see that her words were getting to him.

"All those things we've never done are one of the reasons we're celebrating today. They're the reasons I'm still here with you. Can't you see that? Don't regret the things we haven't done, rejoice in what we have."

He pulled her close, into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jaina."

"You'd do the same for me, flyboy." Her endearment was soft.

He finally pulled away, and reached for their glasses.

She sent him a questioningly look as she accepted hers. "I thought we already toasted."

"We did, but not to this. A toast."

"To?" Her eyes sparkled as he lifted his glass of brandy, mirroring the motion with her own.

His smile was soft. "To all the things we've never done. I love you Jaina."

Fin.

AN: Short, mush, I know, but I couldn't resist and it's been floating around in my head for over a week now. Hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
